Structures, for example, Bowden cables, are known for actuating head restraints in the event of a rear impact. A system of this type is described, for example, in DE 100 41 528 A1, but this has a disadvantage in that the actuating means is loaded in tension. Actuating means of this type, in particular immediately after the crash, have a comparatively small point of actuation, although an actuation that is as large as possible is desired in particular at this point.
It is therefore desirable to provide an actuating means that does not have the disadvantages mentioned above.